The Fourth Marauder
by AdriDavis934
Summary: *SPORADIC UPDATES* When Fred dies, he doesn't know what to expect, but he really didn't expect to meet up with his idols, or learn the truth of who they were. He didn't expect to be pulled into their ranks. And he most definitely didn't expect to be able to prank and wreck havoc from the spirit world. But then again, what is life if not unpredictable.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Saw a picture on Facebook that prompted this. I hope you enjoy it! I'll update when I can!

Plus also, I don't own Harry Potter.

Fred sat with his back against the tree, his legs crossed in front of him. Tears slipped out of his azure eyes. He palmed the ground in front of him, feeling the Earth. The soil was rich and dark; moist to the touch. Twigs were scattered here or there, but there were no dead leaves. The leaves were green and perfect and very much alive: unlike him.

He was aware that he was dead. He remembered it all. Percy. He finally came to his senses and fought side by side with his family. The joke. The Death Eaters. The cures.

The wall.

A blinding light, a sound like thunder, and then there was nothing. And then there was the woods.

George. Oh Merlin, what was George going to do? His heart broke thinking about his twin. He slumped onto the ground and cried until his tear stained face stung and he could cry no more.

"Fred," a voice said.

Fred startled. He looked up through teary and hooded eyes.

"Harry… how?" He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. "Not Harry," Fred said, getting off the ground with a push. He walked closer. His breath hitched.

"James?" he asked.

James took the young red head into his arms and held him.

"At your service," he said, stepping away.

"You're just in time," said a booming voice. He turned to see the face of a man he very much missed.

"Sirius," he said, running into the waiting embrace. Like James, Sirius held onto the boy. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too kid," Sirius said, and like James, he stepped back to get a good look at the young prankster. "You're too young. And your parents… I can't imagine."

Grief flashed on Fred's face.

"We needed a fourth," said another voice, one so familiar; the calm and quiet voice that could only belong to one person, person who should still be fighting. He turned.

"Oh, Remus. No."

"Oh, Fred. No. You're too young. I, at least, had a chance to live my life. You had so much going for you."

Remus embraced the young boy, and let him cry into his shoulder.

Fred released Remus and stepped out of the hug, drying his eyes.

"What do you mean, you need a fourth?"

"We're a Marauder short," said Sirius, very nonchalant.

Fred stared at him, his mouth open.

"You're not… you can't… there's no way… this whole time?" he said, his eyes the size of gallions.

Remus grinned at him.

"Of all the people I was grateful to discover our map, it was you and George. Who better than the nephews of the Prewett twins. They were the resident pranksters before us."

"Fabian and Gideon? They were pranksters?"

"Well, where did you think you got your prank genes from? It certainly didn't come from your mum," said Sirius, his barking laugh contagious.

"And we need you, Fred." James beamed at him, brightly.

Fred smiled back. He may not be with George, but he knew that he was in good hands, and whatever would happen would happen, and in true prankster fashion, they would meet it with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Hopefully things will go better soon so I can get my writing mojo back. Keep in mind, I'm in grad school, work full time, and have a lot of other shite to do. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: center;"oOoOoOoOo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"James and Sirius walked in front of Remus and Fred, who were both taking in everything with wide eyes, shining with wonder. The trees towered above them, as though they had been standing since creations, untouched. They were so tall, in fact, that they weren't visible from their eyes on the ground of wherever they were. Fred was sure that one would have to be a celestial being to see the tops. The sounds of chatter from animals echoed around them, creating a lullaby he'd never heard, but was sure to be one of his most favorite sounds. Once they cleared the wood line, they came to a village. The cottages formed a circle. Inside the circle was a beautiful fountain. Made of stone and gold, the fountain shimmered, water filling in the base. The fountain called to Fred, a call that was hard to ignore. He looked over to Remus, who was looking toward the fountain as well. A feeling of emptiness swept him as they passed by the fountain with no stopping. A mental note was formed by both men to inquire about it later. Instead, they walked across the expanse to a small cottage with blue shingles and large windows. Flowers surrounded it, all in different states of bloom. While most were full and open, there were several sprouts, poking out of the ground as if they had just woken up. They came to a halt at the cobbled pathway leading straight to the deck of the cottage, on it, a swinging chair, a rocker, and a small table./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe door bust open and on the threshold stood a young woman, who looked to be about the same age as James. Her fiery red hair fluttered behind her and her magic was palpable./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBut as she screamed out his full name, her attention was turned to the two men just behind James and Sirius. She flung herself off the deck and ran, pushing past the two marauders and flinging herself into the arms of the sandy-haired werewolf she hadn't seen in entirely too long./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Remus," she said, sobbing and heaving into his arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe wizard held the sobbing woman close, his hand trailing up and down her back. He tangled his fingers in her hair, not wanting to ever let go of her. She was his best friend, and she'd been murdered way too young. He was away on a mission, unable to save his best friend. His sister in every way but blood. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held onto her. Perfectly twenty-one. Too young, much too young./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm so sorry," said Remus, his voice soft and lilting, a light breeze against her ear./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't you dare, Remus John Lupin. You had no idea."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I…."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No." She pulled away from him, but kept him in her arms. "Look at me." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. And if there was one thing Remus knew, it was to obey her when she used that tone of voice. It was the same tone of voice she used so often with James and Sirius when they landed themselves in a load of trouble. It was the tone of voice she used with Dumbledore when he sent Remus on mission after mission. It was the tone of voice that comforted Remus, because he knew that Lily was determined about something. What Lily wanted, Lily got. Merlin himself wouldn't go against Lily Evans Potter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe finally released Remus from her hold and turned to the messy haired red head next to him. She stuck her hand out to him. He grasped it, and she pulled him too into a hug, surprising him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thank you for helping my boy," she said, holding him tight./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Harry's a wonderful person. I wish I knew what was going on with that lot. I was in the middle of a battle, before that damned wall collapsed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLily released him and tugged him to follow her. The other Marauders followed as Sirius and James shared a knowing look./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThey walked back the way they had come. It was much to Remus and Fred's delight that Lily stopped at the strange fountain./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"If you want to know, you must only ask."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
